


Podfic: Easy Conversation

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of chaineddove & stillskies' "Easy Conversation".</p><p>
  <i>Hikaru thinks Ogata is creepy. Akira disagrees. Apparently, this, too, is cause for a fight.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Easy Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351614) by [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies). 



Download: [MP3](https://www.box.com/s/mhdlg1hslxw6u6chctsx)

(Streaming available at the download link.)


End file.
